


Early Morning Fun

by Omoskates



Series: Regarding the Elevator incident... [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, heres some more tooth rotting fluff by the way, i tried editing this myself i really did but my attention span is shorter than danny devito, o am so terrible at smmaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoskates/pseuds/Omoskates
Summary: Viktor wakes up early and finds himself needing to pee





	Early Morning Fun

The sun’s rays barely were visible along the horizon when Viktor looked out the bedside window. Everything was quiet in the apartment so early. Even Makkachin, who always wanted a walk as soon as the sun was out, was still asleep.

He loved waking up this early, especially with Yuuri next to him. The warmth of his husband’s body against his always felt like a gift from the heavens above. The one time he didn’t want that was when he had to get up to use the bathroom. He didn't want Yuuri to wake up wet, nor did he want to leave Yuuri’s side.

It was much more of a dilemma when Yuuri was clinging onto him, such as right now. Yuuri was, in most cases, definitely not a morning person. He loved his sleep and was not exactly the happiest when he was woken up early.

If Viktor were to relieve himself right then and there Yuuri would probably wake up then too because of the wetness, so his only option was to wait. 

‘Yeah no, there is no way I'll be able to wait long enough for Yuuri to wake up,’ Viktor thought to himself. ‘Well looks like he's going to wake up no matter what, isn't he?’

Viktor knew he might as well get the inevitable over with now.

He slowly tapped Yuuri's still sleeping face in an attempt to wake him up. Usually his husband was a very light sleeper, but not today apparently.

"Yuuri~," Viktor whispered, "Wake up, sleepyhead,"

Viktor continued to whisper to his husband lovingly until he finally woke up.

Yuuri's eyes slowly opened, but only barely. He hugged Viktor closer, pressing his head against his shoulder.

"Mmm Viktoooor…’s too early..." Yuuri grumbled quietly in Japanese.

"Hm? What was that?"

"I don't want to go to practice early again, go back to bed,"

"We don't have to go to practice today at all, Yuuri,"

"Then why did you wake me up?" Yuuri asked in a slightly annoyed voice, looking up at Viktor. 

"I really have to pee," 

"And I really don't want to move," 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Is the mattress protector still on?"

"Yeah,"

"Then we can wash the sheets in the morning,"

“Thank you, love,”

Yuuri gave Viktor a peck on the chin as a response before putting his head back down to sleep.

Viktor relaxed himself as he felt the warmth spread using his free hand. He loved how the wet fabric of his sweatpants felt against his skin. 

“So nice…” Viktor heard Yuuri mumble. 

Viktor continued emptying himself when he felt something on his knee. Something...warm and...wet.

‘Oh,’ Viktor realized. ‘That’s pee.’

Viktor double checked to make sure, and sure enough underneath the covers, there was Yuuri soaking his knee. Yuuri didn’t seem to acknowledge this at all, almost as if he didn’t know he was going.

“You had to go too?” Viktor asked

“Huh?”

Viktor watched as a smile spread across Yuuri’s barely awake face when he patted his husband’s heavily saturated crotch.

“...oops.” Yuuri mumbled. “Okay, we’ve had our fun, let’s try to go back to sleep. I only like to see a sunrise before I got to sleep, not after.”

“You probably sleep in so long because you go to bed so late-”

“Please just go back to bed.”

“Alright, love you.”

“Love you too, Vitya.”

__________

That morning  
___________

“Good morning Yuuri!” Viktor called across the room as he walked in. 

“Good morning, Vitya,” Yuuri casually replied, not bothering to look up from what he was reading. He didn’t even notice Viktor walking up to him. “Don’t forget to put the sheets in the wash, hun,”

“I’ll do that in just a minute. I just wanted to thank the best husband in the whole wide world first!” 

Yuuri looked up from his book to see a still very wet Viktor standing in front of him.

“You can’t thank yourself, silly,” Yuuri casually replied.

“Come on, you know you’re the best. You give much better cuddles anyways,” Viktor huffed.

“Well you’re better at saying cute things to me,”

“But cuddling is better than saying cute stuff!”

“You just want me to snuggle with you a bit longer before you wash up, don't you?”

“...Maybe.” Viktor admitted.

“You can come sit on my lap and cuddle. These pants need to be washed anyways.”

Viktor nearly threw himself onto Yuuri, planting numerous kisses on his face.

“How was I so lucky to meet the bestest husband in the world, Yuuri?”

“Bestest isn't a word.”

“It is now, and I'm using it to describe you.”

“You're so adorable, I think my heart’s gonna melt. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,Yuuri.”


End file.
